Cleary Scordata
Cleary Scordata, Failed Adventurer (Jud Packard), age 38 You were born in the town of Tedoch and grew up there. You were the oldest son of a well-known family. You were betrothed to a beautiful young girl named Briget at a young age and the two of you were soon wed. You were very happy for several years, but when your father wanted to hand the reigns of the family business (a plantation outside the town) to you, you suddenly felt that everything and everyone you knew was holding you back, holding you down, trying to fit you into the mold of everything that had come before. You fled. Specifically, you fled to the major port city of Dunsbeth seeking passage on a ship charted for lands unknown. Lands unknown to you, at any rate. You never managed to get on that ship. You became involved in a slave rebellion that had been sparked by stories of a man called Jon Farshield, who apparently was leading a group dedicated to the dethroning of the new Magistrate. You had always hated the practice of slavery, and now you decided to do something about it. The Slave Rebellion of Dunsbeth lasted three days, and they were, without exception, the worst days of your life. You had given several inspirational speeches, and armed the slaves with pitchforks and home made spears. They seemed ready to fight. They were not. Man after man was viciously cut down by the King's Guard, formerly the Magistrate's Guard. They were slaughtered. Those who didn't surrender were killed, without exception. You managed to get away from that blasted hellpit with your life and most of your sanity intact. You got away on a ship piloted by people in ornate masks who spoke your language with a strange accent. They called themselves Ka'Tiga. In the aftermath of the ascendance of the Emperor, you hid out in various small towns around the land. You met a woman who called herself Sweet Elizabeth (Taylor Fisher) and you fell in love with her. You also soon realized that she was not a woman. She was a Fay, escaping the destruction of her homeland. The two of you were together for a year, and at the end of that you had nothing but empty promises and a new born baby. Maybe she loved you. You brought the baby back to Tedoch. You soon found out that your father had had a heart attack soon after you left. Your wife had taken over the family business while you were gone, and continues to run it in everything but name. Soon after you came back, you told Grandma Rose (Valentine Monfeuga) about Elizabeta, your daughter, and her heritage. She warned you that she might grow up strange, so you sheltered her, hoping to keep her as normal as possible. So far, she seems to have turned out alright. Your wife recently betrothed her to Federick Bering (Anil Kelso). About three weeks ago, you heard that a group of Ka'Tiga merchants was coming to Tedoch. You had tried to keep in touch with the Ka'Tiga who rescued you from Dunsbeth over the years, but it became difficult when the mail system broke down. Now, of course, it runs with alarming efficiency. The letter said that they had information that you would want, and that it had to do with Sweet Elizabeth. Of course, you travelled out to meet them and they told you that she was in the area. You want your daughter to meet her mother at least once in her life, and now is possibly the only chance you'll ever have. You've travelled back to Tedoch with the Ka'Tiga to tell her the exciting news. It might be a shock, so you plan to tell her everything after you've gotten her away from her mother and the rest of the town. Keep in mind, sometimes plans change. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town